In Plain Sight
by spooksfan08
Summary: Cal and Gillian are married and very happy. The Lightman Institute has gone from strength to strength - with Emily now working there. Can a madman from the past ruin everything? Can Cal keep his wife and best friend safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me*. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. All copyright belongs to the original writers and FOX Television.**

**Second Sight.**

Ben Reynolds walked into the Lightman Institute to see Heidi sat staring at the computer screen. It seemed the office PA/Receptionist was lost in her own world.

"Hi." He paused. "Heidi?"

"Oh hi." Heidi smiled up at him. "Are you ok? I didn't realise we were expecting FBI today."

"No." Ben sighed. "I haven't got an appointment." Heidi frowned, knowing Ben would rarely turn up unless he was expected. Or something had happened. "Is Foster in?"

"Not yet. She was taking Laura to daycare. Emily and Dr Lightman will be here any minute. Loker has gone to get coffee and Torres is in a meeting about her sister. Wont be in until later."

"I really need to talk to Lightman and Foster."

"What's wrong?"

"You guys keep records right?"

"Yeah." Heidi nodded. "Of course we do."

"How far do they go back?"

"Ben, what is this about?" Heidi frowned as she watched her friend look away.

"As I said. I need to talk to Lightman and Foster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian waved to the toddler as she left the girl in daycare, knowing the girl would be well looked after but still hating the way she felt guilty about leaving her. She shook her head as she headed towards the car, knowing she had a full day ahead.

"Hi." She picked up her cell phone as she slipped into the car. "Heidi? I'm on my way." She frowned, not liking the way the younger woman sounded. She knew the woman well enough to know she was worried. What she didn't know was why. "What's Cal done?"

"Nothing." Heidi answered. "Please, just get here as soon as you can. Ben is here and needs to speak to you both."

"Ok." Gillian hung up, wondering what was so important Ben had asked Heidi to call her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning luv." Cal pushed the door to the Lightman Institute as Ben and Heidi turned to him. "Welcoming committee? What do I owe this honor? Emily, luv. Give us a minute."

"I work here now too." Emily sighed. Cal raised an eyebrow as the new office junior shook her head before walking away.

"Ben?"

"I need to talk to you and Gillian. Together."

"She wont be long, dropped the baby off by now." Cal frowned. "What is so urgent you turn up 'ere before we've got in the front door?"

"I'd rather wait until Gillian is here." Ben repeated. Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm here. Traffic was awful. Ben? Cal?" She looked from one man to the other as Ben seemed more relieved to see her than he ever had before. "What is it?"

"Dunno Luv." Cal sighed. "He ain't said anything yet."

"Can we go in your office?" Ben asked, hoping Gillian would be the more sensible one.

"Tell me what is going on." Gillian decided she wasn't moving until she knew the facts. Her friend's body language radiated anger, fear and worry. She didn't like it.

"Do you remember a case? A few years ago, before you had Laura."

"We had a few cases back in the day." Cal rocked on his heels.

"This was a nasty one. A copycat, a serial attacker. Blinded women."

"He attacked me." Gillian spoke quietly. "I was still with Alec then. The divorce hadn't come through." She folded her arms across her chest as Cal watched her. He hated the way she closed herself off when she was scared.

"Gil?"

"I'm ok." She smiled sadly. "Bad memories."

"I know Luv. Wasn't my favourite time either." He touched her hand as she bit her lip. "What about it?"

"He's escaped. He's out. Paul is out and we think he's looking for revenge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N it's been a long time since I wrote anything for lie to me fanfiction. Let me know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me***

**Explanations.**

Gillian stared out of the window, apparently looking at the cars below. Cal sighed heavily, even from his vantage point in the doorway he knew she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. He knew she was seeing what had almost happened to her years earlier. How she had been almost blinded by the madman that had copied another psychopath. He shook his head sadly before walking towards her.

"Gill."

"How can he be out of prison? We have to contact Michelle. We have to warn her."

"Ben already has." Cal walked towards her. "And Eli and Torres have gone to collect Laura from nursery. He is not going to touch you again."

"I know." She turned to face him. "I know that Cal." She paused for a moment. "Don't."

"Eh?"

"Don't do that and don't play innocent." Gillian frowned slightly before turning back to the window.

"Gill." He wrapped his arms around her, inwardly cursing as he felt her tense in his arms. "Gill, listen to me. He is not going to turn up in our lives again. He isn't going to come anywhere near us or our girls."

"I wont let him." She narrowed her eyes. "And I know Zoe will need to know if Emily is in danger. We have to let her know. I know Emily isn't a baby anymore but she has to be kept informed. It's only right."

"Emily is not in danger and I wouldn't know how to get hold of Zoe until she comes back from France. This thing she's on takes months. I know she emails Emily now and again."

"Yeah." Gillian nodded. "It's a new branch of her law firm setting up. You know Zoe lives for what she does."

"Don't we all." Cal sighed. "Look, this isn't about Zoe or the others. This is about you and me and that psychopath." He held her gently by the shoulders. "He is not coming near you. Why there is breath in my body he is not coming near you or our girls."

"Cal, listen." She paused. "That is not what I am worried about. Yes, I hate the idea of him walking the streets. Yes, I hate the nightmares I still have and that all those women he attacked probably still have but I am not concerned about him coming after me."

"Then what?"

"You Cal. He's after revenge. He is going to come after you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not mine**

**Revenge?**

"Revenge?" Cal shook his head, he knew Gillian really believed what she was saying but it just didn't fit with the MO they had of the psychopath. He had taken things one step further than his idol - people had died. He watched as his wife turned away from him.

"Don't you see it?"

"No." Cal answered honestly. "He is a sick man. Mentally we know he is a psychopath. You spoke to him yourself. It's insane to think we can assume anything about him."

"I know." Gillian folded her arms. "You know I still have nightmares? How does Michelle and the others cope?"

"Gillian." He touched her face gently. "I know." His thumb gently brushing against her face. "This is insane."

"He blinded so many women."

"You were nearly."

"I know. You don't have to remind me. But Cal, think about it." She watched, reading the change in emotions in his eyes. He was still convinced she was the target but she knew it was him. "You were the one who went undercover in the prison. It was you that spoke to his idol. It was you that gave the final evidence the jury heard in court." She covered his hand with her own.

"Yeah," Cal conceded. "Yeah it was. But he can kill me, do what he likes. It wont effect me."

"Well, it will me and our girls." Gillian snapped as she stepped out of his embrace. "Don't you get it? Cal."

"Yeah I get it but think about it. I've been beaten up more times than Loker has had hot dinners. I'm still 'ere. It's you. If anything happened to you or our girls. That." He looked directly at her, holding her gaze as tears filled her eyes. "That would kill me. So that's why it's you that's the target."

"Or Emily and Laura."

"No." Cal shook his head. "He wont go after kids, not his style. They can't fight back. Adults can. It's that he sees as the challenge."

"If he touches our girls." Gillian took a deep breath, folding her arms across her red dress.

"He wont. He wont get the chance to touch anyone else." Cal stated. "Not again."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben shook his head as Heidi searched through the seemingly endlessly full filing cabinet behind her desk. She was getting increasingly frustrated with the numerous files in the drawer.

"Heidi."

"It is in here." She stated as he kept her back to him. "Torres went through the files the other day. We looked at it."

"Where are they?" Ben checked his watch, knowing the younger members of the Lightman Institute would want to know exactly what was happening. Heidi shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't keep regular hours. No one tells me anything."

"You know that isn't true." Ben sighed. "I just thought they would be back from the nursery by now."

"Sorry." Heidi closed her eyes. "I."

"What is it?"

"I was followed. I am sure I was followed."

"What?" Ben was immediately on edge. She turned back to face him.

"I went to my sister's place last night. I had dinner with her and my nephew, Sidney. On the way home I am sure I was followed." She bit her lip. "It could have been him. It could have. He used to stalk his victims, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded. "He did."

"I just thought I was being paranoid. I just."

"Hey." Ben walked towards her as she looked at the floor. Seconds later he was hugging her as she shook in his arms. Neither of them saw Eli and Torres walk in with Laura in Eli's arms.

"Why?" Heidi looked up as she heard the ever inquisitive toddler point at her.

"Why am I sad?" Heidi asked as the little girl stared at her before wriggling out of Eli's arms.

"Good question." Torres stated. "Why?"

"No reason." Heidi glanced at Ben before picking up the little girl and heading towards Gillian's office.

"There's a reason." Ben looked at the coupe in front of him. "And you need to know too. None of us are safe and I think we are running out of time. This guy wants revenge and he doesn't care how he gets it."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Protection**

"Ben?" Heidi stared at her friend, suddenly more concerned than ever. It seemed the affable FBI agent was deadly serious. If Ben was so worried then there was a good chance they had something to be worried about.

"He's still dangerous." Ben stated. "He is no less dangerous than the last time we met him."

"So why now?" Torres asked as Loker looked on. "Why escape now? Why come back at us now?"

"It's five years since he was sent to prison." Gillian stated as she arrived in the doorway with Cal a few steps behind. Emily shook her head as she listened to the older members of the Lightman Group. She had been a teenager when this man had attacked Gillian.

"I was just sixteen."

"Yeah, and my job was to protect you. Still is." Cal stated. "You are not to get involved in this, Em. I mean it."

"I work here now. Same as Eli and Rhia."

"Emily." Gillian glanced at her husband, knowing he was going to hate having his family involved in the case but there was nothing he could do. "The best way to keep safe is to have an understanding of what we had to deal with. There are some files on my desk. Go read them."

"Gillian."

"She needs to know what we are dealing with. As Ben says, he is dangerous. I diagnosed him with psychopathic tendencies with delusions of grandeur." Gillian continued. "He has no conscious. No sense of how his actions affect other people. He only sought the attention of the man he idolised. When that man was killed there was no way of getting the approval of the man he saw as a mentor." Ben nodded.

"Yeah. And now he's out and he's angry and we are stood around here not doing anything." Rhea snapped.

"Torres." Cal looked at her. "You and Emily go through the files we have. Look for names other than his and Michelle that we may have missed, go through the CCTV from our car park. Loker, pull out everything related to the case and see if there are any ways we can find a chink in the amour. Did he love his mum? Did he have a best friend he would call on if he was in trouble."

"Ok." Loker ushered the other two out of the room.

"Heidi, stay here. Do not leave until Gill and I get back." He took Gill's hand. "Actually, put the answer phone on. Tell the world we are closed. And keep an eye on Laura yeah?"

"You want me to babysit?"

"I want you to stay here and be safe. I can't force Emily to listen to me but I heard you say that you were followed.

"I." She looked at Gillian as Ben closed his eyes.

"I know Laura is safe with you." Gillian sighed as Ben turned to the couple.

"And what are you two going to do?"

"Someone has to tell Michelle and his other victims. Someone has to make sure they have some protection even if I am the main target." Cal snapped. Gillian nodded before Cal dropped her hand. "And I have to do this alone."

"Like Hell." Gillian grabbed his shoulder. "You just asked Heidi to mind the baby. Where am I supposed to go."

"I dunno." Cal snapped. "If you hadn't noticed I'm winging it, 'ere Luv. I av no idea where this idiot is or what 'e is gonna do so don't expect me to be totally rational 'ere."

"OK." Gillian sighed. Her grip on his arm remained. "I'll tell you what we are doing. We, you and I are going to find Michelle and together we will tell her. You know having me around is the one way to stop you walking to your death and I would like our girls to have their dad around." She let go of his arm and marched out of the room, leaving Cal to follow behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Wherever you will go.**

Cal sat in the car, the keys in the engine he was reluctant to start the engine. Gillian sat next to him, waiting quietly for the car to start moving.

"Cal."

"You think he's out for revenge." Cal stated. "Luv, you are probably right. I've told Heidi to keep Laura here and Emily is going to be tied up with research. I made sure Eli and Torres know she is not to leave the building until we get back."

"I know." Gillian rested a hand on his leg. "We have to stop him. If Ben is worried enough to come to us with this then we know that it is serious. He killed people."

"He could have killed you." Cal turned to her, his eyes boring into her. "You know that. I wanted to kill him, how I didn't I'll never know."

"We weren't even together then."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't in love with you." Cal answered honestly. "I wanted to kill him because he scared you. Because he put his hands on you."

"I know." She stared at him. "But you didn't, because you are better than him. Now come on."

Cal nodded before starting the engine. It was time to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This guy was a copycat?" Emily looked up as Torres walked in carrying two mugs of coffee. The video Eli had started analysing in the background the only noise in the room.

"Yeah." She answered. "Only, this guy. He killed people too. If your Dad and Foster hadn't got there in time another girl would have died."

"But this guy, he was the husband of one of the original victims? I mean how can you do that?"

"He was and is a very disturbed individual. Your Dad went undercover in the prison to talk to the guy, see why anyone would want to copy him. Seems he hadn't been encouraging anyone to copy him. He seemed pretty pleased that he was being copied by someone. And that they had taken it a step further. GBH to murder is quite a step."

"And this guy went after Gillian? Why didn't I know about this?" Emily's eyes widened even further. Eli turned from the monitor as Torres fell silent.

"Yeah, he did." Eli watched as she blinked back a tear.

"And you weren't told how bad it was because it happened when you were fourteen. The last thing you needed was to be told some psycho had wanted to kill your Dad's best friend." Torres watched as Emily frowned. "Giilian was married to Alec back then. Your Mom was still around this place."

"I was old enough to know."

"Your Dad wanted to protect you. Gillian and your Mom wanted to protect you." Eli started. "Think about it. If you had been them. Would you would want a fourteen year old girl knowing there was a man out there who wanted to blind people? That took some sick pleasure in it? Because if I had a fourteen year old kid back then there is no way I would want them to know." He glanced at Torres who nodded. "You didn't tell Ava did you?"

"Hell no." Torres pulled a face. "No way she could deal with that news now, I don't think I can."

"And now this guy is out of prison." Emily looked at the photos. "He's actually able to walk the streets and no one knows what he has done. What he is capable of."

"We know." Torres sipped her coffee. "We know and we will stop him. Now come on, help me with this." She nodded to the files as Emily narrowed her eyes, more determined than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jenkins played me." Cal stated as they drove through the city. Gillian kept her eyes on the road in front of them. She had warned him at the time. The man had craved attention and she had railed against them giving him the attention he thought he deserved. "I know that, you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. And I wont be this time." She glanced at him as he drove. "You know I can look after myself. You have to be careful."

"Yeah Luv." He turned the corner into the prison car park. "I know." He parked the car and killed the engine, aware his wife was watching him.

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't shut me out on this." She watched as he narrowed his eyes slightly. She knew there were very few people that could read Cal Lightman and she was one of them. At the moment he was radiating fear, anger and something she couldn't quite get her finger on.

"I don't mean to."

"Then don't." She touched his hand as he looked at her. In the distance a photolens snapped away. Neither of them noiticed the camera recording their journey to the prison doorway or the man taking the pictures.

xxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review


End file.
